


I Swear It Isn't Blood

by TheLanceShow



Series: Supernatural, But Not the Show [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little pining, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting to Know Each Other, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Mild Blood, Not all that obvious, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Vampires, college party, lance is a vampire, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: "As you said," Lance wiggles his fingers. "looks can be deceiving. What about you?"





	I Swear It Isn't Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that vampire!Lance fic i wrote?
> 
> Here's when he and Shiro first meet.

Does Shiro regret coming to this Halloween party?

Yes.

He does.

There's a gaggle of drunk college kids running around and shoving beers in people's hands. Maybe on a different instance, he would've found it funny. But Keith had dragged him here then promptly ditched him.

It's been four hours.

How did he let his little brother do this to him?

Plus the fact that his outfit was probably the lamest one there. Just wolf ears and a fuzzy tail pinned to his butt.

A loud laugh sounds behind him. It's not the drunken giggle, but a carefree and sober one. A voice muffled, but not slurred. Shiro turns around and he feels a chill run up his spine.

_"Hey, if you can't find me later, find Lance. He's wearing a subtle vampire costume."_

Keith hadn't described Lance much.

_"Loud, funny. Uh... Okay looking?"_

His cheeks had turned pink though. Shiro has a feeling this was Lance.

Slowly, he approaches. He taps on his shoulder carefully. The man he was talking to waves and walks away. Lance turns around.

"Oh, hi," Lance says. He's smiling widely despite his bland tone. "I'm guessing you're Shiro. Lost Keith? "

"Yes, actually." Shiro stares at Lance's mouth. "Your fangs look really... Real. You're Lance, right?"

 "Yeah, and they are," Lance says with a wink. "Cute ears."

Shiro fiddles with it absently. "Thanks."

"So, what's up? " Lance asks before taking a sip of his drink. It's thick and red, opaque. Shiro didn't see it being served but dismisses the odd feeling that it's real blood. "Want me to find Keith for you?"

"Just need some company," he says sheepishly. "Everyone is either drunk or boring."

 "And what does that make you?" Lance muses. Shiro follows after him as he heads to the kitchen. "You don't look very drunk to me."

"What about you? Looks can be deceiving." Shiro grins as Lance hops onto the granite counter next to the fridge. "I'm not really a werewolf."

"Whoa, really?!" Lance beams, then takes another sip. He has to say, the fangs are kind of hot. "Dude, that's amazing. So realistic!"

"Can't say the same for you," Shiro teases, "Completely unrealistic."

His costume was simple; ash gray slacks, a white and crisp button up with three buttons undone and splattered with fake blood, shiny faux leather shoes, makeup that makes his face seem slightly gaunt, and two fake puncture wounds on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Right?" Lance sighs dramatically. "I should've used more makeup to look younger. Can you tell what I'm supposed to be?"

"A vampire?" Shiro says as he leans on the counter next to Lance. Lance crosses his legs where they barely dangle then slaps his knee.

"Damn! It didn't work. I'm supposed to be a young man in slacks." Lance grins, flirty this time, and those fangs are _really_ sexy.

"You really need to work on it. What's the origin story for your costume, then? Everybody needs one. "

"Well," Lance starts. He drains the rest of the liquid in the cup, running his tongue over a fang when it's exposed. "His name is Lance McClain. Uh, he's... 21, in college. Strikingly attractive, pretty much the greatest person on Earth. Bisexual, all that junk." He side-eyes Shiro. "As you said," Lance wiggles his fingers. "looks can be deceiving. What about you?"

"Hm. Well, his name is Takashi Shirogane but people call him Shiro. He majors in astronomy, 23 years of age. Favorite pastime is meeting hot guys at parties." Shiro shuffles a tad closer to Lance after someone bumps into him to get to the fridge. "That's pretty much it."

"Small world," Lance hums. He stares at Shiro and he swears, for just a second, that his eyes glowed. "My guy is also in that major. Double, actually, in performing arts."

"Does he have any talent?"

"Yup!" Lance pops the P. "Not too shabby. You should see his sculptures."

A small girl walks into the kitchen. She stands out by her brooding expression and  bright green witch hat. Her her ragged dress is black and a stick is strapped to her hip with a frayed rope. She glances around the room before her eyes land on Lance. She stalks over--much smaller than Shiro originally thought--and glares up at Lance.

"Hunk said you went home with someone," she hisses; her voice is familiar as well as her features. Lance looks at her flatly and gestures to himself.

"Obviously I didn't." Lance looks to Shiro. "You might not recognize her since she took off her glasses and tamed her hair, but this is Pidge; Matt's little sister."

"Hello," Shiro says with a smile. Pidge nods at him curtly before rounding on Lance once more.

"The problem is," she grits out, "it's past dusk. Isn't there a reason, Lance, that you proposed the party started while it was light out?"

"Oh," he says quietly. He grimaces a bit before hopping off of the counter. It's oddly graceful. "Not good."

"You, uh, want me to drive you home?" Shiro asks. Pidge buts in.

"Not the best idea. He lives on campus. Go home, Buffy."

"Oh, fuck off," Lance scoffs. He smirks at Shiro, _dear God those fangs_ , and pats his shoulder. "Mutual friends with Keith. See you whenever."

Lance rushes out of the room without looking back. Shiro watches, then turns back to Katie. But she's gone as well.

Shiro scratches his head in confusion just as he spots Keith enter. Keith waves at him sheepishly.

"I was scolded by Lance in very rapid Spanglish about ditching you. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lance sure is interesting."

Keith gives Shiro a secret smile. "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> L o n g 
> 
> S u f f e r i n g
> 
> S i g h
> 
> For real, comments. I may sound desperate but they actually encourage me to write


End file.
